Unexpected
by loveaubrey
Summary: Leah and Jacob have been friends since they were children, one night Leah has to stay over at Jacobs while her moms away visiting family. Leah wakes up in the middle of the night to a surprising sight.


**okay quick info- Leah and Jacob are about to become Juniors in high school. They're both 16. Leah doesn't have a brother and her dad passed away when she was in elementary school.**

* * *

"What're _you_ doing here?" Jacob snears after he sees me standing at his doorstep, bag in hand.

"Shut up loser." I say while waltzing in, shoving him to the side and he laughs. "My moms out of town again, to the Makah Rez." I tell him and sit on his couch.

Jacob rolls his eyes and sighs. "Is it because of the Emily situation?" He asks. We both hate Emily equally as much, I hate her because Sam cheated on me with her, Jacob hates her because Jacob had just started going out when he found out she was with my boyfriend. But we're over her now.

"Yup, her moms freaking out because she doesn't want to deal with a pregnant teenager." I laugh while Jacob snorts. Yes, Emily got pregnant by Sam, there were some long nights that had me crying my eyes out, but Jacob never failed to miss a crying session. Always there to rub my back or trying to make me stop so I could go to sleep at a decent hour, most of the time he would just climb through my window at the late hours of night, sometimes I would text him telling him to come over, but mostly he would come on his own.

I guess we help each other through everything really. I remember in middle school when Rachel passed away, that was the hardest for him, harder than his mom dying. There were a lot of shouting and screaming back then, Jacobs rage with his sister dying. That part of our lives is what really tested our friendship, Jacob would do and say horrible things just to push me away. But in the end I was still there and he knew he couldn't have gotten rid of me.

I hear the sounds of wheels from down the hall and soon enough it's Billy coming into the front room.

"Ah Leah, you made it. Your mother called earlier, your staying with us until she gets back from up there." He says, giving me a smile. He tells us about his fishing trip with Charlie that he's having later today but says he'll be back tonight, we give him a thumbs up. Knowing the routine, frozen pizza, xbox, stay up all night, no house parties and no Quil or Embry over while I'm here. (Lets be honest here, Quil and Embry have a major thing for me so Billy keeps them far away if he can.)

Jacob and I end up playing the xbox the whole afternoon, Billy already left by then. Jacob and I were sharing a pizza and watching movies later in the night, some scary movies and some funny ones. Around 11:30pm is when we couldn't keep our eyes open any longer, dragging ourselves to his bedroom like usual. Billy still hasn't come home yet but he usually comes back later. I've slept over so much that no one cares about Jacob and I sharing a bed. Jacob plops himself into the queen sized bed as I change my clothes into my pajamas. Jacobs seen me in a bikini before so its no difference undressing now, he isn't fazed by it.

"My sheets are freshly clean and I love it!" I watch as Jacob cocoons himself in his blankets and I laugh, sliding in with him, I always feel more comfortable next to the wall so I climb over him to my spot.

"Give me some blankets too!" I whine and he groans, giving me my share. His room smells nice this time, Billy must have stuck in a frebreeze before I got here or something.

"Well goodnight Lee." Jacob says while grabbing an extra pillow and tucking it in between his legs.

"Why do you do that now?" I ask him.

"Do what?" He asks looking down, I notice him blush a little before telling me not to worry about it. I avoid it and drift off to sleep with him.

* * *

I'm swimming in the middle of an ocean, I look around and recognize it. I'm at first beach, I think I might have cliff dived before this but I can't remember. I just lean back and let my body float on the surface with the waves, looking up at the rain clouds. More waves are coming closer together and I feel my body rock back and forth slowly. Each wave pushes me towards the shore until I'm laying in the sand, the waves still pushing me up against the sand, I lay there comfortably, on my stomach. After a few more waves, I start to feel something happen to myself, it feels good, really good. Every wave starts to thrust my hips into the sand, eventually I start to moan and thrust my hips with the waves. The sky gets darker, rain starts to pour more and the waves get stronger, along with my pleasure. I can feel the pleasure build up, my hands clench the sand beneath me while I'm moaning out.

Suddenly I hear a loud crack and I wake up from my dream, I'm still panting and moaning but I quickly realize there's someone lying on top of me, thrusting against me, my arms are on his back and his hip. I'm wet in between my legs and their hard on keeps tapping against my clit. Oh god, I don't even care who it is right now because I'm about to get to my orgasm.

"Ahh! Mmmm!" I hear myself whimper out. The person on top of me is groaning and moaning as well, their thrusts getting stronger. I recognize that voice and I then remember where I am. My best friends the one making me horny right now, I have to stop this before anything gets serious. I try to will myself to pull away but I can't. I then try to move Jacob to get him to get off of me but that doesn't work at all, I quickly start to realize that Jacobs not fully awake.

"Jake! Jake! Jac-ob!" my wake up calls turn into moaning calls. Oh my god, a few more thrusts and I'll be there! Fuck! I can't control myself now.

"Le-leah?" I hear Jacob say. He leans up and looks at me, he must be fully awake now. His thrusts stop while he seems panicked.

"What's-?" He looks down and realizes that he has a hard on and that he was just humping the crap out of me a second ago. He starts to move to get off but I pull him back.

"No, keep going Jake! Please." I beg, wanting him to finish what he started. I know he's still horny and he looks at me warily before thrusting into me slowly, testing if I really want this, I moan causing my eyes to flutter shut in bliss and me to bite my lower lip. After Jacob see's that I'm enjoying it, his thrusts get more confident and strong.

I feel Jacobs hand grip my side, causing my shirt to rise a bit, I feel my heartbeat pick up when I feel his hand touching me in an intimate way for once. I make nothing but encouraging noises as I feel his hand start to rise higher up my shirt. I can't wait any longer.

My hands fall from their places on Jacobs body as I pull my shirt over my head, I hear a groan from Jacob as he see's I'm not wearing a bra. I'm starting to feel insecure, Jacob must know too because before I can cover myself, he leans down to kiss along my collarbone. I can't help but gasp when I feel his warm hand wonder up my stomach, so slowly as if his hands trying to memorize my every curve. My heart beats faster when I feel his fingers dance along the edge of my boobs. I hear a loud crack outside and I look to the window to see it's pouring outside, the sounds of the fat rain drops tap against his window, making great background music.

"It's just thunder Lee, don't worry." Jacob whispers in my ear to comfort me. He seals it with a kiss on my jaw and his hand goes back to moving around my stomach.

"Mmm." I make an encouraging moan and raise my chest a little, Jacobs dark brown eyes look up at me for a moment. The way he's starring at me with intense desire makes me become wetter than before. His large hand slides over my boob fully, massaging it while he moves lower and I feel his lips wonder to my other boob.

"You're so beautiful Leah." He mutters out before taking my nipple in his mouth. My hips instantly buck up into his. It then occurs to me that he's still fully clothed.

"Y-you should take this off." I pull at his t-shirt, he crawls off of me onto his knees that are between my opened legs and pulls the shirt off with ease and chugs it somewhere to the side. I can't help seeing Jacob on his knees in front of me with those perfectly sculpted abs, I get up to get on my knee's as well, Jake and I are centimeters apart.

I'm biting my lip slightly nervous but also my eyes are probably telling him to fuck me. We're both breathing hard, I see him scanning my body before his left hand reaches out to circle around my waist, pulling me to him. I lean closer and one arm lightly lays rested behind his neck pulling him to me. I shut my eyes as I feel his warm soft lips finally land on mine for the first time ever. His lips are too addicting, I'm constantly coming back for more, within a minute Jacob has his tongue in my mouth, exploring every part there is to discover. My fingers are tangled in his short spiky hair. I feel Jacobs other hand take a hold of the side of my hip, slowly he pulls down my shorts along with my underwear. I silently thank god that I decided to shave everything this morning on a whim or else tonight would have been pretty awkward.

"J-ake...ahh." I cry out when I feel his hand rub its way in between my legs, his fingers instantly finding my clit to rub. My knees go weak and I almost fall back until his arm that's not preoccupied catches me and lightly lays us back down.

"You like that Lee?" His raspy voice says into my ear while his hand still works me.

"God yes." I manage to say. He places a soft kiss onto my shoulder before speaking again.

"Good, because it's about to get better." He tells me, I feel as his index and middle finger get replaces by his thumb on my clit, the two fingers slide lower and lower until...

"Jacob!" I gasp out as I feel the tips of his fingers slip into my opening. He groans out as well.

"I love the way you're moaning my name Leah, lets see what else we can make you say." He smirks before I feel his large fingers sink deeper into me, I make embarrassing squeaks of pleasure while bucking my hips into his fingers. Jacob's lips are kissing and licking my chest while his fingers shove in and out of me. I start to feel that familiar pressure in my lower abdomen again as Jacobs fingers curl and twist inside me.

"Jacob wait! Hold on." I try to scoot away from him and take ahold of his wrist, trying to stop his finger work. I watch as Jacobs eyebrows furrow in confusion and his mouth turns to a frown, probably thinking I'm backing out before I can get to his needs. It only makes me want him more, the way he looks like a little boy whose cake just got taken away.

"We need go get these off. _Now._" I tell him before sliding my hands down his sides to his hips and helping him pull off his basketball shorts and boxers. Once his hard on is free is when I really start to feel my sex start to throb for him, his cock is completely hard and leaking pre-cum. My hands grab ahold of Jacobs shoulders and flip us over so now I'm straddling him. I laugh when I see Jacobs shocked expression, obviously he wasn't expecting me to be so demanding. I slowly start to kiss down his abs, swirling around his bellybutton in the process. I hear his pants and faintly calling out my name, starting to actually sound like the nervous virgin that he is.

I tease him as I stop kissing right before getting to his dick, I look up at him and he quickly looks down, probably wondering why I've stopped. I bite my lip as seductively as possible and stare straight into his eyes, wanting to make sure he's watching me as I stick out my tongue and it ever so slowly takes a lick at the head of his dick. He gasps out at the sensation and his cock twitches up at the feeling, I giggle as I grab his dick at the base to keep it steady and start to lick over and over again. I have a good taste of Jacobs salty pre-cum in my mouth and I become more bold. I wrap my lips around the head as I lightly suck him.

"Shit Leah! Yo-you're tongue is V-VERY talented!" His voice starts to get shaky and he practically yells out the second to last word. "But you need to stop before I cum inside your mouth. I want to save that." I feel his hands start to pull me away from his dick, my lips release him with a pleasing 'pop'.

I look down and realize Jacob never actually finished taking off my shorts or underwear so I quickly do it for him.

"Do you have a condom?" I ask as I'm still on my knees in on top of him.

"In the night stand." I lean over and dig through the crap in the drawer, finally getting ahold of crinkly foil, bingo!

"Is this the only one you have?" I ask, he nods his head yes before I tear it open and take out the clear lubricated rubber, as if I need anymore lubrication.

"I guess we better make this first and only time tonight worth it." I smile as I start to roll on the condom for him. I notice Jacob fidgeting and his breathing is uneven, I instantly know he's nervous beyond belief.

"Hey." I lean over to be face to face with him. "You alright?" I ask lightly while my hand soothingly touches his right cheek, it seems to calm him as he leans into my touch.

"Y-yeah." He stutters out but I know he's still nervous. I've only seen Jacob like this a few times, this vulnerable.

"Hey, if your not ready for this, we can just take things slow. It doesn't have to happen tonight." I reassure him and I realize what I just said. Is there really going to be another opportunity of us having sex? He must think the same thing as his eyes widen in the slightest of shock. I think about this for a second with myself, and I've decided. If Jacob wants this to happen again, then I'm willing to have sex with him again too.

"It doesn't have to happen tonight." I repeat myself again, looking into his eyes. I witness his nervous stare mold into a softer, happier stare.

"I want this, Lee." He smiles at me and leans up to capture my lips in a kiss. He's leaning on his elbows, I kiss him a few more times before getting back to the task at hand.

"Ready?" I ask while scooting back more and aligning him up. He makes a fast nod while starring at where his cock is right now, in my hand, directly below my dripping sex. I feel the tingling sensation fill my stomach when I see him starring down, watching my every move.

"Okay." I sigh out as I slowly start to lower my hips onto his hard 8 inches, he starts to stretch me but I don't want him to know I'm in the slightest of pain. But I'm no virgin, Sam took care of that long ago. As for Jacob? He's never even gotten to third base with a girl, let alone been inside her.

I watch his whole reaction as I start to sink lower, the furrow of his eyebrows when his head slips in, the smallest 'o' shape his mouth makes, the flex in his pecs and arm muscles when he's a good distance inside me. Finally when I'm sitting fully on him, he lets a breath out and blinks hard at the ceiling, trying to get ahold of himself so he can last the whole way. We stay like this for a minute or two for both of our benefits.

"Can I...?" I ask him.

"Definitely." He gasps out and I slowly rock my hips forward, feeling his cock shift and slide out a little, but enough to have us both moan. I roll my hips again. and again. and again. Each movement of mine getting stronger and stronger. my hands are on his shoulders to help me stay balanced. Within minutes Jacobs bed is swaying back and forth, creaking a little. All that's heard at the moment are my whimpers and Jacobs groans.

"C'mere." He nods for me to lean closer to him, I wrap my arms around his neck as he kisses me and I'm still moving on and off of him. I whimper when I feel Jacobs hips lift up into me while I'm falling down onto him.

"Ohh Jacob!" I throw my head back as I feel his manhood barried deep within me, sex has _never_ been this good with Sam before! If it was I would have been a sex addict. The rain outside seems to become more intense, maybe even a storm soon, hearing a few cracks of thunder outside.

We make a good pace with me swiveling my hips more confidently now. I roll my hips in a circle and that's what makes Jacob groan out a 'fuck' and fall down onto the mattress, his hands go to run through his hair as I ride him harder and faster, I stay like this for a minute or so before I feel an intense pleasure that I can't seem to take anymore.

The pleasure is too much for me and I fall forward onto Jacob in a moan, my face burried in the crook of his neck. His hips are still rocking under me, making his cock pump in and out of my soaking center. I lean up a little and look down to where we're connected. I watch as his hard tan cock disappears into my wet center, it comes out glistening with my wetness which turns me on even more. Every time my hips roll down to meet with Jacobs, his hips rubs against my clit, causing me to whimper. My knees start to get tired and I feel myself start to slow down.

"Jake." I whisper and he understands, slowly pushing me to the side and getting on top.

"Better?" He asks while his right hand brushes back some stands of my hair that have landed on my face. I nod and wiggle my hips, letting Jacob know I want to continue.

He starts to rock into me again, going at a strong and confident pace. I'm laying there watching Jacobs every reaction, the way his eyes shut tight every few seconds and his breathing gets ragid, I can tell he's struggling to hold out longer. I start to lift my hips into his and he groans out my name. His every thrust pushes me into the mattress and I repeat his name over and over. I'm not quite there yet and Jacob knows it too, he grabs ahold of my right leg and lifts it from the back of my knee. It causes him to sink farther into my pussy, to places no one had ever been before. That's when I feel it, the head of his cock rubs against my gspot and I yell out his name louder than I have tonight.

"Fuck, I got it didn't I Leah?" He groans into my ear and I'm lying there in a moaning mess. He takes a light bite on my ear to add to the pleasure.

"Ahh!" one of my hands scrape down his back that are definitely going to leave a mark. I slightly worry that he might not like the pain but I watch as he moans as I scratch him, only fueling his pleasure, causing him to slam into me much more harder than before. I scream loud enough to crack the windows and he chuckles.

"Jake! JAKE!" I yell as I feel the walls of my pussy start to spasm and clench around him. His chuckles turn into groans and hisses.

"Oh _fuck _Leah! Uhh!" He feels me tighten around his cock and his eyes shut tight.

"I'm almost there!" I whimper out loudly, if anyone heard us they'd think I was crying. I feel Jacob twitch inside me and I know he's about to blow his loud any second now.

"Me too Leah! OhhH!" His hand wonders down to where we're connected and he rubs my throbbing clit fiercely, causing me to spasm madly under him and let out a couple of screams of his name and telling him how much I love it. He starts to chant my name and yell out a load of curse words while thrusting into me, the bed is also banging against the wall with a powerful blow. I claw at his back as my orgasm washes over me in a ginormous wave of ecstasy, every nerve in my body tingles and I feel like I'm burning with pleasure, I think Jacob must feel the same way too because his arm that's propping him up starts to weaken. I feel him empty out into the condom and it only makes my orgasm intensify if that's even possible. He makes one final moan of my name before falling on top of me in a tired sigh.

I can't help but giggle at how spent he is, I hear him lightly chuckle too. We lay like this for a few minutes, too tired to move and both are a sweaty mess. I don't realize it, but one of my hands is lightly running up and down his back soothingly while the other one is wrapped around his shoulder, holding him to me. He gives me a moan to let me know what I'm doing is relaxing him and I can't help but feel proud.

Jacob slowly slides off of me and back to his side of the bed, feeling his softened penis slip out of me. I shiver from the sensation and also because I feel the cold wash over me when his body heat leaves me. Jacob slowly pulls the full condom off and before he's about to toss it into the trash bin I stop him.

"Tie it so it doesn't spill everywhere." I lay a hand on one of his pecs and look over to see.

"Oh right!" He says and ties it then tosses it. He lays back down next to me and I pull the sheet up more on my chest.

"Are you cold?" Jacobs hand runs down my arm and feels the goose bumps, slightly induced by his touch and mostly from the cold. "C'mere." He pulls me to him and he wraps an arm around me while my head lays on his chest and one arm wrapped around his torso. I warm up instantly in his arms. I remember many times we used to lay like this but all those times before, we were just friends, never saw it as intimate or romantic. But now it feels different, but a good different.

I suddenly feel my stomach sink in dread and fear. I get up in a sitting position with my eyes huge in realization, Jacob quickly tries to ask me whats wrong.

"We forgot about your dad! He's here!" I watch as Jacobs eyes turn into shock and he gets up with me.

"Shit! Fuck! How could we be so careless!" He says and I start to crawl out of bed and try to find my clothes in the dark. Jacob fumbles around and finds his phone to check the time.

"Leah, Leah wait!" He raises his hand while still looking at the screen. I'm standing there naked holding my shirt in my hands, waiting for him to speak. He lets out a relieved sigh and throws the phone at me, telling me to look at it.

**I can't get back to the house tonight, the storm is too crazy and has flooded the main road into La Push. I'm stay at Charlies tonight, The emergency lights are in the hamper if you need them, be safe and take care of Leah.**

"Oh thank fucking god!" I gasp out, the fear is gone and I crawl back into bed with Jacob.

"Oh I took care of you all right!" Jacob says ask I climb over him to snuggle back into my place under his arm.

"Shut up you perv!" I slap his six pack and he laughs.

"Hey, you're the one who took my virginity! Not the other way around." He holds up his hands.

"Yeah but you're the one who was humping the shit out of me in our sleep!" I poke him and I now realize why he had that pillow between his legs.

"Wait, the pillow! You put that there because you need something to fuck in the night isn't it!" I gasp and look at Jacob, there's a slight night glow casting in from the window to help me see him blush.

"Well thank god that pillow wasn't there tonight or else you would have never lost your virginity!" I tease him.

"Hey!" He says while pulling me on top of him. I laugh and he tells me to take it back, I tell him no and before you know it, he's making that cute sad face and sticks his bottom lip out. Dammit, he knows I can't resist that!

"No! Not the pouty face!" I groan and he laughs and does it again. I can't help it, I lean in and kiss him. We stay like that for a few more minutes and I have to pull away before we get too horny again.

"Jake, we have to stop." I say with my eyes closed and he's kissing down my neck. "We don't have another condom." I try to tell him. I hear him groan from under me and his head falls to his pillow in frustration.

"I'm going to get a shit load next time!" He says while I lay back down.

"Hey...Uh, how was I? I mean. For my first time?" He asks and I can't help but think he's so damn cute.

"Honestly?" I say, He puffs up his chest, ready for the verdict. "So fucking good. I think you've turned me into a sex addict." I say with complete seriousness. Jacob was beyond amazing, my first real orgasm was tonight with a virgin! He has some major talent.

"Really?" I hear the happiness in his voice and I give him one kiss on his pec to reassure him. He smiles and we start talking about something that I don't remember because my brain was too fuzzy with sleep.

He's saying more but I don't listen to him, my eyes start to flutter shut and I get drowsy.

"Lee?" I hear him ask.

"I'm tired." I say lightly. I think he agrees but I'm not sure, but I do feel him shift and lay on his side and pulls me into his chest to sleep.

"Night, Leah." He gives me a kiss.

We both fall asleep together within minutes. I think we've step into a new boundary beyond our friendship, and I think I like it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Not entirely sure if I'm going to make a sequel or not. I guess it depends on how this one turns out. But Thanks! Review! Bye:)**


End file.
